


The Right One

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333 <br/>Arthur and Gwen (mainly Gwen, probably) play matchmaker for Leon and Mithian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One

**The Right One**  
 **Characters:** Athur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon, Mithian  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 156  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333**  
Arthur and Gwen (mainly Gwen, probably) play matchmaker for Leon and Mithian.

 **The Right One**  
Arthur handed Leon a bottle of ale. “Sorry mate. I think Gwen did it again.”

Leon looked at the table set for six. He counted five. Merlin and Morgana were showing Gwen pictures of their honeymoon.

“Please tell me it isn't Vivian.” Leon said.

“No. It’s Mithian. She was the girl I went out with a few times when Gwen and I broke up.” Arthur said.

“I remember her. She was a quite one.” Leon said. “Still she's one of your ex’s.”

“We didn't shag or anything I was still in love with Gwen.” Arthur said.

“As long as it isn't Vivian.” Leon said.

There was a knock at the door and Gwen let Mithian in.

“You two know each other I think.” Gwen said.

Leon and Mithian smiled shyly at each other.

“Glad it’s you.” Mithian said. 

“Yeah likewise.” Leon blushed.

“See? I told you they are perfect for each other.” Gwen whispered to Arthur.


End file.
